A New Century, A New Revolution, A New Story
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: A sequel to Fire Emblem Awakening. A few years back, a magic user from a distant country discovered a special powder. This black shiny powder was surprisingly flammable. She called it fire powder. In said country the first practical use of this "fire powder" was in the form of fireworks. Who knew it would usher in a new era of local conflicts and, soon, a World War.


Chapter 1

Perhaps it should be mentioned that warfare has evolved. Humans have gone from using sticks and stones to the modern weapons we have today. However, in a world where magic exists, this evolution would be slower due to magic. However, even in such a world, not all people possess magic. Therefore, this evolution would take place anyway. Let's start with the backstory.

A few years back, a magic user from a distant country discovered a special powder. This black shiny powder was surprisingly flammable. She called it fire powder. In said country the first practical use of this "fire powder" was in the form of fireworks. Soon these fireworks spread to the rest of the world. Many embraced it as a form of entertainment. However, here, in the southernmost region of the continent of Valm, the leaders found other uses for this "fire powder."

The biggest power in this region was the Kingdom of Vichtein, a rather small and insignificant country of various ethnicities. Ever since the breakup of the Continental Valm Empire, this kingdom managed to rise from the ashes. It too was war-torn, however. When "fire powder" was first brought into the country, it was immediately recognized by the nation's leaders as a weapon of war. The problem was HOW to utilize this new power.

The Vichteinian military lack on any magic users, therefore making it "inferior" compared to the militaries of the ruling superpowers of the time. After years of development, the first of the Vichteinian cannons appeared in the ranks of the military. These were key to taking down enemy fortifications and allowing infantry and cavalry to storm in. However, the advancing infantry and cavalry lacked any firepower to defend themselves from enemies with ranged weapons. The result was the first Vichteinian muskets. These were handed to former archers in order to provide fire support. The muskets, however, spread among the ranks of the infantry like wildfire, and soon became their standard weapon.

The Royal Vichteinian Army, armed with these firearms, soon swept across the countryside in order to reunite their war-torn nation. In the face of firearms carried by almost every soldier, all opposing forces crumbled and the reunification of the nation ended swiftly. The king pledged peace. However, there were still many war hawks within the Vichteinian Government. A few months later, the Military began a major reorganization program. Our story begins here…

"Seig Vichtein! Seig Vichtein!" The calls of a patriotic celebration echoed through the Vichteinian capital city of Vichtenburg. Today was the birthday of the king, Ludwig von Vichtein, and everyone was celebrating. There was a sound of trumpets. The crowd parted and the reorganized Army marched through the central square. The king observed. He saluted back to the troops that marched passed him.

When all was said and done, a grand feast was prepared. The king, his officials, the royal family, some generals from the military, many were at this feast.

"Father!" A young girl jumped on the king.

"Hello, Danya," said the king who smiled at his pretty daughter.

"Happy birthday, father!" exclaimed Danya. "Come over here! I made you cake."

"Well, how sweet of you."

A few hours later…

Bang. Danya woke up with a start. She wondered what was going on. There was another series of bangs followed by screams, shouts, and more bangs. She looked outside. There were soldiers in red uniforms, members of the reorganized military, fireing on soldiers in blue uniforms, members of the regular army. She couldn't understand why they were shooting each other, but she needed to get out of there. She openned her door.

Bang bang. A scream. Was that her mother? Bang bang bang. A cry of pain. Was that her father? Shouts. Bang bang bang bang. She had to run. So she did. There was a door infront of her. She opened it. She jumped when three or four bayonets were pointed at her. But the pain never caim.

"Your highness! Are you okay!?" It was Peter, the leader of the Royal Guard.

"I'm fine, Peter," replied Danya. "Thank you." Peter pulled Danya inside the room. She turned around to look at Peter.

"What is going on?" she asked. Peter grimiced.

"It is a coup, milady," said Peter. "The New Model Army (English Civil War reference) is besieging the palace. They say they're fighting for the people but they are led by a bunch of warmongering generals who want to invade other countries." He looked at Danya. "And you should know what that would lead to, milady." Danya nodded. There was another boom.

"You must leave, milady," said Peter. "We will hold them off. Use that time to make your escape."

"Thank you Peter." Peter turned toward his men. "All right! Let's go!"

The group caught a pair of enemy soldiers by surprise. One was torn apart by gunfire while the other called reinforcements. Danya fled. There was only one open hallway left. It led to a room. Danya dashed inside the room, slammed the door behind her, and locked the door. She breathed heavily. She looked around. She was in a small room. There were crates, barrels, and boxes. On the wall at the other side of the room, there was a small window. It was the only way out. The door suddenly began to bang. Danya backed away from the door. She looked behind her at the window. It was the only option.

She jumped right as the rebels tore through the door. The window was too high. She shut her eyes as she hit the ground.

"Ow!" She had landed on something. No, someone. She opened her eyes. She had landed on a boy in civilian clothes. He looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and ran off. Then from the window came a voice.

"There she is!" The soldiers had found her. There was a volley of musket fire. One shot grazed her shoulder. "Reload! Finish her off!" The soldiers took aim again. "Ready…!"

Bang. The officer collapsed with a hole in his head. There was a rustling of grass. The boy from earlier grabbed Danya's hand.

"This way!" he said. The boy looked at her, a look of determination in his eyes. "Hurry!"


End file.
